The Final Night
by PottersMistress6391
Summary: Bella finally becomes a Vampire, but what happens when a certain someone is still hunting for her. What will the starcrossed lovers do now? And how will their love survive? Or will it?R&R!set after 2nd book!
1. Chapter 1: The New Death

Ok, so this is my first Twilight fic and I'm hoping you all like it. I know this story may not be perfect but I hope you all enjoy it.

Xoxo,

PM

* * *

The Final Night

Chapter One: The New Death

Graduation Day, the day I had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever. Edward had avoided me all day. He didn't want to see me on the day of my new life, or death as he considered it. It would be too much heartache, he said, to know that I wouldn't live the rest of my life as a human. Moving on, Alice had promised she would change me. Straight from the beginning she said that it might be painful. I didn't care, I wanted it, and I needed it. I wanted to be with Edward forever, or as long as he was alive. I knew it would be a while before I came back to see Charlie, my friends, Jacob, or even my mother in Florida, Renee. Jacob, He was still mad at me for choosing Edward over him. He did keep his promise though. He would occasionally call and stayed in touch, but there was always that small pang of guilt I felt for him. I knew he would have to get over me eventually and find someone else. I would get over it too, when I knew Jacob was happy. I pushed the thoughts of him from my mind so I could concentrate on the math test I was supposed to be taking. Jessica and I were on speaking terms with each other so she let me copy her test. She studied, I didn't. I had about three more questions to go and then, the bell rang.

"Pencils down, papers up!" the teacher said.

The whole class let out a collective groan of despair.

"Alright, alright… I'll let you all off with a hundred for this, your last test of senior year. I'm feeling generous today." she said, still smiling happily.

I heard someone behind me snickering, "Bet _she's_ happy to get rid of us."

"Absolutely, next year's class actually does their homework and is livelier in class. Now, get out of here and be ready to graduate into the world, meet new friends, and live!" she said.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, into the crowded hallway. The last few months of school had been so annoying. For "security purposes" we were required to wear ID's. Yeah, like we'd need ID's if a Vampire asks for a sip of blood, or a Werewolf got mad at us. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Alice asked, cheerfully, as she came from behind me, silently, causing me to fall forward, startled.

Being as incredibly graceful and as skilled as I am, I fell flat on my face; my books went sprawling out all over the floor in front of me.

"Always nice to know that I'll be able to hear you sneaking up from behind me after today." I said as I gathered my books in my arms, smiling.

I was about to grab the last book when some snot nosed kid came along and kicked it right out of my hand. I looked up at him, glaring intensely.

"Oh, sorry chick didn't see you on the floor there." he said and then laughed at me, along with some others.

That's when it happened. The kid's brown, almost black, eyes went wide with fear. By the look on his face I could tell that he wasn't looking as a harmless little lamb of a person like me. He was staring at my lion of a boyfriend.

* * *

So, was it good? Please, be honest with me. I wrote this because I was bored one day in school and had previously finished reading New Moon, the new book of the series. I had been thinking about writing a twilight book and really thought I could pull it off. I'll only know if you tell me if it was good or not so please PM me if you think I need to change anything at all! I hope it was good, and I'll update whenever I get bored! Haha, JK. I might update a bit more often than that, but please remember. This will be two stories on top of homework, studying and all that jazz. So please, give me a break if I don't update as often as you'd like!

Xoxo,

PM


	2. Chapter 2: And so it begins

Hello again! Well, it seems that I have once again become bored during class. Naw, just kidding. I had written this right after I wrote the first chapter but it took me forever to transfer from paper to computer. Very annoying process you know, so I put it off until now. Alright, well on with the story!

Xoxo,

PM

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the wonderful story which is Twilight, or New Moon.

* * *

**And so it begins**

'Excuse me; I don't believe you've met my boyfriend, Edward. He's quite the protective type of guy. He'll beat up and guy who makes fun of his girl, and that would be me.' Was what I wanted to say, but I ended up saying nothing, and just continued to glare at the kid. Edward stared down at the little twit, seeing as he was like, a whole head and a half taller than the brat. The twerp got up and ran off, as scared as he had ever been in his entire life, but on his way he dropped a little piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"Hey kid, you—" I started to tell the kid he had dropped his paper, but he had already ran around the corner, like the devil himself was after the brat.

Edward helped me up and turned to pick up the paper. I looked up from dusting myself off with one hand, while carrying my books in the other, and saw that Edward's eyes had darkened, and his expression was grave.

"What is it?" I asked him, thoroughly confused by his sudden change in expression.

He was quiet for a moment, before telling me, "That kid wasn't teasing you. He was," he paused, searching for the right word, which was rare for him to do.

"He was leading someone to you." he said, shock and anger showing on his beautiful, god-like face.

"When did Alice say she would…" he said, his voice drifting off to silence.

"Tonight, well, tomorrow. At midnight, after the graduation party." I said, babbling like a buffoon, and then added, "Why?"

"It's going to have to be sooner than that. You have a long-forgotten stalker after you, and she's closer than she's ever been to finding you." He said, and then grabbed my hand and began dragging me along to our next class.

"How do you know that? Is it on the paper?" I asked, hysterically, my heart beginning to pound in my chest.

"I'll show you later. Right now you may not be able to understand its meaning." He said, gravely.

* * *

OH NO! So what do you think is going to happen? Eh? Send me reviews? What? There are such things? Haha. Just kidding. Thank you to all of those who left me reviews and I hope to hear from you for this chapter!

Xoxo,

PM


	3. Chapter 3: Change in perception?

Hello! I'm so sorry it has taken me so so so long to write this. I know you're probably tired of hearing excuses like 'Schoolwork keeps me busy' but I'm sorry to say, it's true. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave me reviews and PM me about suggestions!

Xoxo,

PM

* * *

**Change in perception?**

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, then that stupid oaf came and ran me off."

"We'll get her, don't worry. We will."

* * *

"What do you mean I won't understand?" I demanded.

"It's…" Edward paused, searching for the right word, "Complicated."

We stopped in front of the door to our next class. The hall was buzzing with people, chatting, talking to their friends, but I was here, talking to the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. Edward Cullen, when I'm around him anything else fades away. I feel like I'm on a stage and the only lights are on us, except the light looks more striking on him than it does on me.

I opened my mouth to tell Edward that I just wanted to know what the paper said, "Edward, just—"

The bell for the next class interrupted my sentence and we rushed inside to take our seats.

The teacher began to lecture. I listened to the first fifteen minutes and then my imagination ran wild.

_What if it's Victoria? It probably is. I thought Emmet ran her off! What if she kills Charlie while I'm at school? What If she's waiting for me when I get there! What if she—_

_**RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!**_

I looked up and people all around me were getting up from their seats. I guess that meant class was over. I stood up and grabbed my belongings from the floor next to my chair. Edward reached for my hand and clasped it in his. He leaned in very close to my ear; I could feel his breath on my cheek. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy.

"Let's skip last period." He said in his god-like voice.

It would have felt like a sin to say no, so I said yes instead. He eased my backpack off my shoulder and onto his own. We were just about to walk out the school door when Jessica yelled to me.

"Have a nice life Bella! I'll see you on Graduation night!" Jessica yelled, and then scurried off to her next class before the bell rang.

* * *

We were almost to the clearing, my hand in Edwards, when he asked me the most ridiculous question, "Bella, if I make you a Vampire, will you marry me?"

"What?" I said, surprised he would ask me this _again._

"Will you marry me if I make you a Vampire?" He said again.

"I heard you, I just…" I paused, not sure what to say, "Yes Edward, I would marry you."

Edward put his lips near my neck. All of the sudden, I could feel two sharp things on the soft flesh of my neck. _They were his fangs!!_

* * *

OH ME! OH MY!!! So what did you think? Send me reviews and I'll know the answer!

Xoxo,

PM

P.S.

Still looking for a lovely Beta who has read both Twilight and New Moon! Please, I really do need some help with the story because it's a bit hard to keep some of the details straight!


	4. Chapter 4: My Life with You

Hello my adoring fans! Just kidding. I am so sorry to make you wait for this long for the next chapter and I am even sorrier that it is so short. I really haven't had much inspiration for this story. I am trying to become more organized with my stories so that I have character descriptions in a notebook and personalities written down so it's much easier for me to know what each person would say and when. I'm trying to get this done on top of the "Evil Teachers of PottersMistress6391 Association" giving me homework and tests and quizzes and stinking projects at any opportunity they can get. MER! But, anyways, I hope you enjoy this itty bitty tiny little chapter and I hope to get some reviews. My Beta bailed on me I think so I'll need a new one of those. Anyone wanna volunteer?

Xoxo,

PottersMistress

* * *

**My Life with You**

Startled, I jerked away and cried out, "Edward?! What are you—"

He pulled away from my neck, looking defeated, "I can't do it Bella." He said, sadness evident in his sensual voice.

"What do you mean 'You can't do it'? I thought you were going to! I thought this was imperative to my LIFE! My life with you." I said, mumbling the last part to myself, although I knew he could still hear me.

"I can't take your life away from you Bella." He paused, "I won't put you through that." He paused again, a pained look crossing his beautiful face, "To see you in so much agony would surely kill me. If something happened to me you would take your own life, and I won't have that." He paused, "I won't have you take your own life just because something that happened to me."

I smiled inwardly. He was so amazing. How I'd stumbled upon the love of my life in cold and constantly rainy Washington, I had no idea. But I had. And now I had my own type of angel, watching over me everywhere I went.

"Edward," I paused thinking of what to say, and how not to hurt him by saying it, "I want to be with you for as long as you are alive." I paused, we were now in our clearing, I was squatting to sit down, "And if that means forever," I plopped down, "Then so be it. I love you. I don't want to die without you. I don't want you to go through that pain either."

He looked many things all at once. Sad, happy, and relieved were some.

"I'm glad that you love me, and I'm glad that you want to be with me." He paused, "But I don't want you to waste your life, those precious years ahead of you that you could be out and having fun with Jessica and your other friends." He thought for a mere moment before continuing, "I don't want you to turn just because you want to be with me. What if we got into an argument and you hated me forever? You could never go back to your normal life and you would never want to be near me. Me, the only reason you changed."

"Edward, that would never happen and you know it. We love each other too much for anything, especially something as stupid as an argument, to come between us." I said, knowing with my whole heart, it was true.

He paused for a while before responding, "I know. But I still don't think it's fair for you to waste the years that you could be having fun. As a _human_. Those are the best years of your life."

I mentally shook off what he was saying and tried to refocus on the note that we found in the floor at school only minutes before.

"What does that mean?" I asked, pointing towards the paper in Edward's hands.

He could tell I was frightened, I could see it in his eyes for just one moment before it faded from his eyes. That's why he didn't want to tell me. He was afraid for me.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked, a warning tone in his voice.

"No. But I need to know. So I'm not so paranoid." I said, feeling more scared by the moment.

Edward opened his mouth and began, "It's a—"

All of the sudden there was the sound of a twig snapping and then…….

* * *

Told you it was itty bitty teeny tiny. Hope you enjoyed that little microscopic taste of chapter 4? Tell me any suggestions or any other such things (other than flames, those should be PMed to me) that I should fix in a review. **_Constructive criticism_** is always welcome.

Xoxo,

PM


	5. Chapter 5: I No Longer Want You

Hello again. Sorry this is kind of late, but at least it's here! Can't wait for all the excited reviews at the end! YAY!!!

* * *

All of the sudden there was the sound of a twig snapping and then…….

"Ah, I thought I would find you here." A female voice said.

I spun around, heart beating so hard I thought it would explode out of my chest.

"Bella, stay back." Edward said, a steely edge in his voice, I knew I was in danger.

I peeked my head over Edward's well sculpted shoulder. It was Victoria, back to get her revenge on me.

"Well…well…well, still relying on boyfriend here to protect you huh? You weak little creature," at that Edward made a growl of warning, "That offends you does it? To know that your one true love could be snuffed out in an instant," then she added with menace, "As you did mine." She snarled her upper lip and lunged at me, intent on killing me.

I attempted to turn and run for my life, but, me being my graceful self, turned and tripped over myself, falling face first onto the hard ground. I heard a small _crunch_ and felt a searing pain in my nose. I knew, however, that the pain was not important, the only thing that was important was staying alive, so I jumped up and, once again, fell over myself and landed on my back this time, but I hit the back of my head against something fairly hard. As everything around me began to grow dark I heard the sound of something twisting, and then a woman's scream, and then I felt a strange sensation on my neck. Then, everything went black.

* * *

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed. I was wearing that stupid backless hospital gown doctors give their patients to put on before an examination. Edward was no where in sight, but I knew he was here, somewhere, watching me.

"Ah, Miss Swan, you've awoken. Are you okay?" A young doctor said, walking into the room, he looked down at his clipboard that he held in his left hand, propped up against his lower ribs, "Are you feeling any sensation of pain or discomfort anywhere?" the crisp, young looking doctor asked.

I tried to sit up, "Isabella, just stay still, any movement might cause you to hurt yourself any more than you already are."

I looked at him with irritation boiling underneath my skin, "Bella, call me Bella." I said, and then added, "No, I don't feel any pain anywhere other than the back of my head."

"Jones, Doctor Jones. You don't feel pain anywhere else? Your neck maybe?" He asked with a curious tone in his voice.

"No. Why do you ask?" I asked him as my hand flew to my neck, searching for two pinprick-like scars.

"When you came in, the man carrying you said you'd fallen and been scratched by something on your neck, he seemed very worried and was covered in blood. Are you sure you don't feel any pain anywhere other than the back of your head?" He asked again, sounding slightly worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, hiding the feeling of excitement in knowing that Edward had changed me, which must be what the two tiny scars on my neck that I now felt were.

"Alright. You were out for quite some time, thrashing around in bed and screaming. Are you absolutely positive that you are fine?" He asked, sounding relieved.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

He turned around and was almost out the door when I said, "Wait!" he turned around and was at my side in a moment, "How long was I out?"

He looked down at his papers and said, "Two weeks. You were lucky, that concussion could have been fatal. Is there anything else?" He said, sounding sincere.

"Um, yes." I paused, "When can I get out of here and go home?"

He chuckled, "In a day or so. After we've made sure you're absolutely fine."

"Oh." I paused, dejected, I was hoping I could just go home now, but that was not the case, "Okay."

The doctor left the room and I was alone, except, I knew I was not alone because of the feeling I had of being watched. I knew who was watching me too, so as I fell asleep I felt safe, knowing Edward was there, watching over me, like the guardian angel he is.

* * *

My time at the hospital passed by very quickly, and I was soon out of the hospital and at home, with Charlie. At first Charlie had been so confused about his emotions he didn't know how to react. He had been scared, nervous, anxious, angry, irate, and loving, all at once. It was more confusing for me to see him that way than I think it was for him to feel all those at once. After the first few days of interrogation and being forced to take nasty- tasting meds, I was ready to see Edward. He hadn't visited me since that day at the Hospital when he was watching me from somewhere.

I wanted to call the Cullen household but that wouldn't be the same as seeing Edward himself. So, I decided to get in my truck and go see him in person. Just the thought of seeing him made me nervous and gave me butterflies in my stomach. I wondered how he would react, seeing me out of the Hospital. It must have been hard for him, to see me like that, thrashing around and screaming, as the doctor had said. I was out for the whole change, I hadn't really felt it, and I was unconscious. It felt strange to know that. It was a kind of ominous feeling that overcame me as I drove up the driveway to the Cullen's house. There was a warm, cheery light on inside, but something was wrong. No one, especially Edward, came out to greet me like they normally did. Something was terribly wrong. Haunting thoughts of Edward leaving floated through my brain, 'No, he wouldn't do that again.' I paused, trying to prove to myself that he would never leave me again, 'Would he?'

At that moment, a sullen looking Esmet came out to my truck, a sad look on her usually cheerful and mirth face, sadness reflected in her eyes.

"Hello Bella, you must forgive us all, Rosalie was…" She began to sob for a brief moment, before continuing, "Rosalie was murdered." A single tear escaped her right eye, as she walked forward, towards the house, with me; we were in the evening sun for a brief moment, before I felt the teardrops fall from the sky at the loss of one of its angels.

The rest of the evening I was in shock. Rosalie had died, she was murdered. She was dead. The information just didn't sink in, I couldn't understand it. How could someone so strong be brought to their knees in death? It scared me beyond belief, 'What if this could happen to Edward? What if it could happen to me? Or Charlie? Or' I stopped myself for a moment, and then continued with my thoughts, 'Or Jacob'

As I walked up onto the porch of the old house, one thing caught my attention. The wafting sound of a piano, It was Edward. I listened closely at the notes, they were an unfamiliar tune, playing lightly, soft, like an angel's wings, and then harsh, cruel, like the reality my poor Edward was going through right now with the loss of his sister. The thought of him being sad made my heart break.

'My poor love.' I thought to myself, 'He must be devastated. I have to help him through this, to repay him for all the times he's ever helped me. I owe him.' I thought, becoming determined to help him get through this hard situation in his life.

I walked into the room where Edward was playing. Esmet left the two of us alone together; she walked off in the other direction.

My pity towards him was evident as I began to speak to him, "Edward…. I—"

"Leave me alone, Bella. No one needs to help me through anything. They just need to leave me alone and let me play my piano."

'He must still be in shock', "Edward, do you want to talk or something?" I asked, trying to pry him out of his shell of shock.

"I said, 'Leave me alone, Bella.' That means exactly that." He said, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Determined to help him out I started to say, "Edward," I persisted, causing him to look up at me "I l—"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE" He roared, "I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU! JUST GO AWAY!"

"What do you mean you can't look at me?!" I yelled back, but not as loudly.

"YOU'RE NOT WHO YOU WERE, YOU'RE NOT THE SAME BELLA I FELL IN LOVE WITH! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE NOW! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! YOU'RE NO LONGER WHAT I WANT!" He yelled, looking irate.

I was astonished, almost in a daze as I backed out of the room, tears beginning to stream down my face. Edward had never yelled at me, ever. He was always so calm, so gentle, so sweet, and so…kind. He looked at me, as if snapping out of a daze, but it was too late. I was already running out of the house, tears streaming down my face and dripping on the floor behind me as I ran, which was faster than normal. 'The change' I thought to myself. I quickly opened the door to my truck and slammed it shut with more force than necessary, put it into reverse and started to back up and turn around. I looked in my rear view mirror, only to see Edward peering back at me from the doorway of the house; I shook my head, in hurt and pain and drove off as fast as my old jalopy would let me.

* * *

So what do you think?? Hmm….. I think I'll be able to figure it out if you send me some reviews, don't you? Hope you enjoyed!! The next one'll be good! SWEAR IT!

Xoxo,

PM


	6. Chapter 6: Inside my mind

So Sorry it took so long but i am sure you will enjoy this chapter. I'm staying in a haunted hotel, be sure to pray that the ghosties don't eat me somehow.

Leave me a review at the end!

* * *

Three days from then I had refused to see Edward. I had holed up in my room and refused to come out for anyone or anything. But eventually weird things started to happen. I would get hungry in the middle of the night and hear Charlie's heartbeat from my room, in my bed, under the covers, with a pillow over my head. I started thrashing around and sometimes, I would moan and scream in my sleep. Occasionally I would wake up, drenched in sweat. I knew I would have to contact one of the Cullen's, and I knew it would either be Edward or Alice. I just wasn't sure which it would be.

A part of me was hoping that Alice would be the first one to pick up the phone, which would make it easier for me. The other part was hoping that it would be able to forgive Edward and take him back. But his words kept playing over and over in my mind. They were hurtful and heart-wrenching words. I felt as if every reason for me to live had gone. Edward didn't want me. The haunting memories of what I went through when Edward left me went through my mind, so many times I had wished for death in my deepest feelings. Without him, I was nothing, and now that he didn't want me? I didn't know what I'd do.

* * *

For the first time in a week, I opened my door. It swung open wide, like it had missed the hallway or something. It was dark outside, probably nine o' clock in the morning, I started down the stairs, starving, probably looking like something out of a horror movie with my hair unkempt, and frizzy, and being ravenous with hunger...or should it be called bloodlust? Charlie had left for work about an hour earlier, so when I heard the TV on, I knew someone was here. I peered around the corner from where the stairs let out into the living room. It was Edward. He looked horrible too, well, as horrible as a Greek god can look, that is.

I stepped out of the hallway and into the kitchen, determined to stay mad at Edward, he had hurt me, more than he knew. He had no right to say what he said to me, none at all.

"It's no use." Edward said, not turning his blank stare away from the TV, "The only thing that will get rid of the hunger in your stomach is to drink blood."

I looked at him, then, gruffly, I said, "Fine, I'll go change, or is that a problem?"

He peered up at me, hurt and sorrow evident in his eyes, "Bella, I'm –"

"No, Edward. I was trying to _help_ you. I don't understand why you said those terrible things to me, but for whatever reason, I'm not who you fell in love with." I interrupted, on the verge of what felt like tears, but determined not to let him know that.

"Bella, I" he hesitated, "I'm sorry Bella. I..It's just…." He looked perplexed, "With the news of my sister, and my fear of you becoming …"

"Becoming what? Like you? Able to live with you forever? So that we could be together? Oh no, what a horrible, terrible thing!" I said, with a new found irritation.

"Bella…" He said, the pain in him now palpable through his voice.

"Edward, just let me go brush my hair back and put on something other than pajamas. I'll meet you at my truck. Just make this go away." I said, wanting to stop being so mean, but unable to stop taking jabs at Edward.

* * *

About ten minutes later I was walking down the stairs and into the living room, grabbed my keys off the counter and walked out to my truck. Edward was already inside.

"Are you gonna drive?" I asked, "Seeing as I don't know where we're going."

"Yes. I'll drive." He said solemnly.

He started the engine and then looked me over.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how else to tell you the depth of my guilt. I didn't mean what I said yesterday." He said, and then we drove out of the driveway and found our way to the freeway.

After a long, drawn out moment of silence I asked, "If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it."

He tensed, something was wrong, I knew it, and he didn't want to tell me.

"Edward, if you don't tell me now, you'll lose me forever." I said, hoping he would chose my side of the ultimatum, praying inside that he would chose me.

He pulled the truck over to the side of the road, and put it in park.

"Bella, I…" He paused, he'd been doing a lot of that lately, "I didn't change you."

"_What_?! What do you mean you didn't change me?! You were the only – Oh. Oh, I see." I said, too shocked to say anything else.

Edward stayed quite the rest of the trip to the mountains, leaving me to my own devices.

So that's what his outburst was all about yesterday. He wasn't the one who'd changed me. Victoria was.

"So…" I paused, thinking, too shocked to know what I was feeling, the blood having rushed from my face, "What does that make me?"

He looked at me, then back at the road. There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"It makes you one of her clan." He said.

"Oh." I said, still very stunned. Did I mention I was shocked? And Stunned? 'Cause I sure was.

After driving up some _very_ bumpy roads, we finally reached the mountain where I would have my first feed. Ick.

"Bella," Edward said, "Please forgive me. I'm sorry I hurt you so much, I wasn't thinking, I was irrational. I was stupid."

"Go on." I said, point blank.

He laughed sadly, "I don't know how to make you understand that I so sorry for making you feel hurt."

"I forgive you." I said plainly.

"I hope that you will forgive me, I cannot live knowing you feel so hurt."

"I…forgive….you" I said again, a little louder.

"Please Bella," He reached into his pocket and brought out a beautiful turn of the century looking diamond bracelet and fastened it onto my left wrist, "Accept this as my apology. Each of those diamonds represents my sorrow and—wait, you forgive me?"

"Yes Edward, of course I forgive you. I love you. Love conquers all. Even bitchy boyfriends." I said, smiling up at him. Then I looked down at the bracelet, astonished by its beauty, and wishing some of the beauty in it would beautify me, "I should make you sorry for hurting me more often."

He pulled me in to his cold, sculpted body, and wrapped his arms around me, and looked down at me, "Never again will I hurt you Bella. I love you too much."

"Aww, so no more fancy jewelry?" I laughed, and so did he.

"You can have whatever you want, Bella. You only have to ask." He said, snuggling up to me even closer.

"I want you, and me, together. Forever."

I felt him smiling, "We can have that, but for now, you must make yourself relaxed. Wait here, I'll go hunt for you. I'll bring it back to you, whatever I find."

"Just make sure it's not cute and fluffy, I couldn't stand that." I said, grimacing at the thought of him bringing back a Mountain Lion cub, or a bear cub.

He looked back at me, as if drinking in the whole scene, me sitting in the tall, green grass, whispering in the wind, the tall trees swaying to and fro. I closed my eyes and pictured it how he would be seeing it right now, and all of the sudden, I was in his mind. We were sharing one body, I felt him flitting to the middle of the mountain, and I felt him start with uncertainty when he felt my presence.

"Bella? What are you doing in my head?" he asked, seemingly to himself.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Did you like?? I hope so. I thought it was kindof cute! Tell me what you think? With a review? Please?

xoxo,

PM


	7. Chapter 7:Strange New Girl

Hello all! I hope that you enjoy this story! SOOO Sorry for the long wait for the update! (haha, that rhymed!) But i think you will be satisfied. I really think you will be leaving me many reviews...wait, i KNOW you will haha. Enjoy!!

* * *

Trees were rushing past me, the sky was overcast, but every so often there was a hole in the clouds that allowed in sunlight, and whenever Edward passed through those spots, his skin glistened like the sea. And so did mine.

"Bella," he laughed, and it sounded like chimes, tinkling in the wind, "Bella come on! There's something up ahead I want to show you."

"I'm running as fast as I can!" I replied, already feeling like I needed to rest, but knowing that was a human feeling, and I was no longer human.

Just as the words exited my mouth, a tree root appeared in front of my feet, trying its hardest to make me fall, but I would not. With my fine-tuned reflexes, I saw the root before I approached it and swiftly jumped over the root, landing perfectly on my feet and continuing to try and keep up with Edward. Damn his fine tuned Vampire muscles.

It was only a few days after I was first in Edward's mind, and I found that it was the most comfortable place ever. He welcomed me into his mind whenever I felt I needed to escape my own.

"Edward, where are we?" I questioned, our surroundings were so blurred and un-familiar looking that I was lost.

"You'll see." he replied, excitement in his beautiful voice.

I sighed inwardly, ever since Edward and I found out what I could do, I became a tool for everyone to use. Alice would ask me to look into Jasper's mind to see where he was, Emmet would occasionally ask me to look into his mind, just to see if I could do it. And Esme, poor Esme, would ask me every so often, if I could sense Rosalie, if I could find out where she went. This made me both uncomfortable and sad because I couldn't. Even though Rosalie and I weren't on such wonderful terms with each other, if I could only sense her, or even talk with her in some deceased person mind-invading way, it would be closure on our relationship with each other.

On top of all that, Charlie was getting more and more annoying with every passing day. He wanted to know where I was going, who was going with me, when I was going to get home, and I had had enough. This morning, before mine and Edward's outing, he was asking me thousands of questions about where Edward and I go, what we do when we're there, and he was demanding answers. I was just about to snap. Then, when Edward arrived, he didn't let up. As a matter of fact, he started talking about Jacob, saying that I should go see him before I go away to college and that I never talk to him anymore and that I should spend more time with him.

That was when it happened. Charlie _knew_ that talking about Jacob hurt me. I pushed my chair back with little force, but it still went skidding a few more inches than it should have. I turned to Charlie, and I knew my eyes were engulfed with flames; I screamed at him and told him that the very next time he so much as breathed the name Black, I would be out of the house in the blink of an eye. Both of them had stared at me in shock Charlie, because I had never threatened to leave the house with so much intensity, and Edward because he had never seen me so enraged and hurt before. After they both got over their initial shock, Edward and I left, Charlie didn't say a word.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, sounding concerned as he slowed to my pace.

"No, I'm not. But I will be once we get out of here." I responded, still mulling over my thoughts of leaving, not looking at his reaction.

If I left Charlie now, right now, I wouldn't have to go through the fake painful goodbyes that accompanied my recently acquired ill feelings towards him. However, if I did _that_, I would hurt Charlie tremendously. I didn't want to hurt him again, even though he'd hurt me, but I was tired of him demanding things of me all of a sudden. If I didn't know any better, I'd think something was making him worry about me.

And then it hit me, "Maria." I halted, now understanding why Charlie was worried, and why Edward was taking me far away.

Edward gracefully slowed to a stop, "What?"

"Maria, she's after me. Isn't she?" I demanded, "She and Victoria teamed up, didn't they? And now that Victoria is dead she knows that I'm here, and that you're protecting me."

"Bella…I-"

"No. No! You lied to me! **LIED!**" I backed away from Edward as he advanced towards me, "Why would you lie? Why?! This is serious!"

"Bella, everything's fine. Calm down, you're overreacti— "

I was rabid, shaking, and overexcited, "Why?" I interrupted, a crazed tone in my voice, "Why should _I_ calm down when you're the one _lying_ to me and leaving me and saying you don't want me?!"

Edward slightly cringed at my words. All of the sudden the world went black, and not a moment later, I was awake again.

Edward was crouched over me, "Are you okay now?" he asked, concern lacing his musical voice.

"I think so." I replied, my head pounding, "I'm sorry about that last thing I said. I didn't mean it."

He moved towards me and pulled me to his body, his forgiving arms wrapping around my waist, "It was just an outburst from the change. You went through the blood change, but now you have to go through the physical and mental change. It will be difficult, but I'll be here to help you the whole way." he gently kissed me on the forehead and then said, "I promise."

He backed away from me, staring at something behind me. Before I could turn, he rushed behind me, "Bella, could you please tell me where Alice is?" He asked, standing in front of my five-foot-four stature, blocking my view.

Obviously it was something he didn't want me to see, "Okay." I replied.

I concentrated on Alice, wondering where she was, and also wondering what Edward had seen that he didn't want me to see. All of the sudden, I saw two places at once in my mind. One was of the Cullen's house, more specifically, Alice's room. The other place was the forest. A tall, pale girl was on the ground amongst the leaves and roots. She had blonde-ish brown hair and looked to be about 5'7". She looked almost like she could have been fifteen years old. There was something wrong about her though. My vision went black and I opened my eyes to a scowling Edward.

"Who is it?" I asked him, not even bothering to pretend I didn't see the girl.

"I don't know. She looks familiar but I don't remember. She looks like one of us though. I'll carry her, you tell Alice and the others." he requested, sounding puzzled.

"Is she okay?" I asked, my sense of hearing beginning to fade as I concentrated on Alice.

As if through a tunnel I heard Edward's confused reply, "I'm not sure."

'Alice. Edward and I found someone in the forest near the border; we'll bring her back as soon as we can get her there. Make sure Carlisle is there.' I told her, my 'mind-voice' shaking with nervousness.

'I know. I've already called, watch out for wolves. You're too close to the border, move.' she warned, her pixie-like voice laden with seriousness.

'Do you know who she is yet?' I questioned, wondering who this unknown stranger was.

'No. But she does look familiar.' she responded, 'See you soon'

I came out of Alice's mind and settled back into my own.

"She said to watch for wolves, we aren't _that_ close, are we?" I asked Edward, wondering why she would say that because we weren't across the line, just near it.

He was quiet for a moment, then, "its Jacob. He caught scent of your clothes and Vampire scent. He doesn't know you've been changed, and I don't think he should know. He'd think we broke the treaty." he paused, concentrating; "He's upset with you. We should go." I could see the anxiousness evident on his dazzling features.

"But we can just explain it all to him—" I started, my heart aching to see Jacob. I missed him so much. My personal sun, my own best friend.

"Bella, I know this hurts you, but we have to leave. I don't have time right now to explain, he's closing in on us." he said, his topaz eyes showing a glimmer of pain for me.

Without giving me a chance to question, he dashed off, the girl draped over his shoulder, army style.

I looked over my shoulder, sure enough, the ferns were beginning to tremble some ways off. Dejectedly, I turned and flitted away. I hadn't spoken to Jacob since I turned, and I suspected that he would be furious to know that I was now his enemy. I wish it didn't have to be like this, if each side would only give up their stupid old-world beliefs and prejudices against each other, they could learn to live together in peace.

My thoughts were promptly interrupted by a familiar sensual, musical voice, "Bella, see if you can get into the girl's mind, we need to find out as much information as we can before we get to the house. I tried, but couldn't get anything."

I sighed, concentrating on the girl. All of the sudden, there was a familiar voice in the girl's head.

'Bella' it said.

'Who are you? And why were you so close to the border? Are you hurt?' I asked, trying to place the voice.

'The girl isn't hurt Bella, she's just knocked out. She'll come around in a while.' the voice replied, ignoring my first question.

'Who are you, if not the girl?' I asked, unsure of the voice and whether it was good or bad that the girl was seemingly possessed.

'Tell Esme that I'm fine, and tell Emmet that I love him. Tell everyone else that I miss them. And I'm sorry I was so indifferent towards you Bella, my brother loves you and some part of him is happy that you'll be with him for forever now. I miss you too Bella.' the voice confessed, slowly fading to silence.

'Rosalie?' I asked, skeptical.

I heard the voice giggle, and then there was silence.

* * *

So, what did you think? I'll only know if you leave me reviews!!  
xoxo,

PM


End file.
